PCA Approval
'Art: ' Please post the picture on a new topic, and wait for Moonstrike to approve. Join? Can I join? 05:15, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Please create a chararts so I can asses you skills. - Moon Charats to the box Hey, Moon can you add charats to my box for Waterdapple and Shinestar? Little Cinderstorm <3 12:08, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Archived I archived all the approved images. Leads, please do this also for the future. 16:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I did it today, too. Please remember to do this, leads. ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 15:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Kit Blanks- TBA Whenever i draw i fail epicly. -cries forever- Yush. :I Well, Moon requested these some time ago and i kinda forgot to upload them, so they've just been sittin g in my files for a week. Here they are. Oh, and you might need to zoom in when doing these, but i can resize them if you want xD I'll include how to zoom in on my tutorial if you don't know how. -♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ Hmmm. I spproved but you better check with User:Dappleheart 20:02, October 28, 2011 (UTC) TBA-Dustpaw Dappleheart♥ 01:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) love it!!!! 19:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I like the patch style. Can you try to blur the patches a little more? 00:28, October 31, 2011 (UTC) TBA Stormprickle User:Cinderstorm I like the color. Though can you add earpink, and just try shading? I know it can be complicated but just use a fuzzy brush on the dodge/burn tool. 20:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) TBA Thistleberry Cinderstorm :D Did you use GIMP? Approved 16:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, GIMP rocks! :I like it! :D :D Hai if u good a GIMP can u try stripes, marbles tabbies, ect? If its good can u please create a tutorial> I really wanna try GIMP but I have no idea how 2 use it. :Apporved. (Like create a tutorial like mine, but on GIMP) Apprentice Blanks- TBA You might need to zoom in while using these. ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 20:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Honestly, Fox, I don't think we need extra blanks. Just a female and male blank, like the ones we have. I'm very sorry, these are wonderful, I just don't think we need them. 20:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually, Moon requested them. x3 ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ I did, Ivy if you think that you coloud create some new ones as well I would welcome it. But I will have to see if it workds first. Im still working on it fox.. 23:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC) TBA Flowerdust Cinderstorm 19:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) TBA Dustshadow Moon, I actually found Pixr much easier than GIMP... Cinderstorm Sorry approved! :D 01:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) TBA Dustkit Wait, I'm allowed to approve myself, right? Cinderstorm XD not yet... Only deputy or leader. We arent sure if we are using the kit blanks yet... 22:28, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I checked with Dappleheart and it's okay. Also, the nose and mouth part need to be black. ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 00:22, November 1, 2011 (UTC) TBA Shadowheart Cinderstorm 22:59, November 6, 2011 (UTC) To Be Approved~ Oceankit Do I use this one: Beautiful work, Ocean, Approved! 01:18, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Or this one: Cinder told me to make both; just incase(: Oceanfeather 00:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks Alright, I'll admit it. These charats aren't the best-looking when they are not filled in. Here is the female short: If one of you want to touch them up a bit, thats perfectly fine.. Here are the shorties. I'll post the long ones when I'm done! Oceanfeather 21:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) (: Wow these are great Ocean! :D But maybe putting the front paws more the side? Dappleheart♥ 21:52, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you make the tail less lumpy, also? 17:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) TBA Blackfur Oceanfeather Huh. I like it...:D 23:02, November 8, 2011 (UTC) TBA Mudshadow Mwahaha! I reserved it! Oceanfeather 00:35, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Awww! Its cute!! May u please create a better circle for the pupils please? Otherwise approved! 00:52, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I kinda suck at that.. Lol. Oceanfeather 21:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) TBA Rushfire Oceanfeather 23:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Can you make the earpink smaller and blur it, please? Nice work with the pelt. 17:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sandypaw the eyes look wierd, but I hope it's good. Pricklestar !! Cute! What page is it going into? 22:43, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Dull the earpink and make it less purple, more of a natural pink. 23:35, November 13, 2011 (UTC) A page I haven't made yet. So I should fix it, right? pricklestar TBA Appleleaf Cinderstorm Hmmm. Loooove the shading. GIMP or Pixlr? Approved 00:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) TBA Frostleaf Cinderstorm 00:06, November 14, 2011 (UTC)